The New Avengers
by Azulira
Summary: This story is a slight AU based in the future of the Marvel Universe. The Avenger's Initiative has expanded, and several young and future heroes have joined. This story follows one certain young mutant, Ludwig Wagner, as he leaves Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and joins with the Avengers. What will he experience as one of the new Avengers? Rated T for Excessive Language.


**A/N1: Yes, I realize some of the stuff in here doesn't make sense with the current Marvel Universe. This is a slight AU, set in the future.**

Ludwig sat on a chair, waiting for this Fury guy he was supposed to see. His tail flicked back and forth, obviously bored. He pulled out a book, and just as he was about to open it, the door to the rather bland room opened. The first thing Ludwig noticed was the eyepatch. He didn't bother to hide his curiosity, but he didn't ask about it. The man spoke, "Hello," he said, opening a folder, "Says here your name's Ludwig?"

"Yes," he said, sighing. "Let's just get to the juicy part, stop beating around the bush."

The man smiled, "Straight to the point huh? Well good, let's get down to buisness. You're a mutant, right?"

Ludwig blinked, "My skin is red, I have a tail, and I come from Xavier's. I'll give you three guesses."

"Right, so why do you want to join up with the Avengers Initiative instead of keeping with the good professor?"

"I can't stand my father and his obsession."

"Obsession? The only thing I heard of Kurt being obsessed with is his religion."

"That's the one," Ludwig said, leaning back in his chair.

"So, you aren't religious then?" Asked the man Ludwig hoped was Commander Fury, who received a nod. "Same powers as your dad then?"

"Yeah..." Ludwig said, "but..." Ludwig was embarrassed to admit this next part, "Sometimes it makes me sick if I overuse it."

"Sick how?"

"Light fever, usually accompanied by vomiting."

That was marked down. "We'll put you under review. You'll know in a week whether you'll be joining us or not."

Ludwig spent the next week dodging his father, packing his things, and saying his goodbyes. He had a good feeling he would be accepted, better to get all this out of the way early. He was currently talking to the only mutant he knew that actually spent any time with the Avengers. "Professor Logan, what are they like?"

Said instructor spoke, "Well, Tony's a bastard," he said, cleaning his claws, "if you can get past that, which will take a while, he can be alright. Banner's sort of a wimp, unless you piss him off." At this, Logan chuckled, "The Hulk hits hard, so don't piss Banner off unless you're looking for a work out." He thought for a moment, "Cap's kind of weird, and a bit out of touch with today's society. I think you and him will get along well enough."

Ludwig nodded, "What about the people my age?"

Logan looked at him, "How the hell should I know? I know one of them is Tony's kid. She's just like him, I hear. Maybe a bit less of an asshole..." Logan thought for a moment, "How the hell are they similar then?" He shook his head, "I think that spider guy drops by too... Though he's probably a few good years older than you... Look, I don't really know the kids, that's your job to figure out. Don't worry kid, you'll do fine."

Ludwig sat on the steps, he had been right. Apparently, someone was coming to pick him up. His father sat beside him, "I know we have our differences son," Kurt said, to which Ludwig snorted. The blue man more famously known as Nightcrawler continued, "But I'm gonna miss you." He hugged his son, who returned it. "May god light your path," he said, even though he knew it would annoy his son. As soon as this was over, the older Wagner disappeared into a poof of smoke.

Soon after this, a black van, one that could be repainted and used for a church, pulled up. Ludwig opened the back, throwing his suitcases in. He then went to the side of the van, opening the door. The first thing he was greeted by was the face of a girl, possibly his age, with dirty blonde hair. Surprised by this, he leaned back, "Uhm... Hi?" He said, uncertain.

"Hey," the girl smiled, extending her hand, "I'm Allison Stark, teen prodigy."

Ludwig took her hand, shaking lightly, "Uh... I'm Ludwig. Mutant."

Someone behind the girl spoke, "Allie, let the poor boy breathe," which was met with a grumpy pout. The person to the young Stark's side extended his hand, "Dr. Banner. Nice to meet you."

Ludwig shook his hand, "It's an honor to meet you, Professor Logan speaks highly of you."

This was met with a snort from the drivers seat, then the sound of a smack and a woman saying, "Tony, be nice!"

"I'm just curious, Wolverine, as a teacher? Really? What does he teach? How to get shocked in a thunder storm?"

Ludwig just blinked as the woman responded, "In that suit of yours, I'm surprised you don't teach that."

"He teaches history," Ludwig was surprised to hear. It was Dr. Banner who said this.

"How would you know?" The driver, Tony apparently, asked.

"I have friends, I talk to people."

"Whatever. Anyways kid, hop in. We have to go pick up a few more people."

Ludwig sat between Dr. Banner, though he said to call him Bruce, and Allison, who seemed particularly obsessed with his tail. "You mean, you can control this?"

"Yes," he responded, flicking the tail, "my dad even taught me how to use it in fights." At this, he thought he heard Tony about to speak, but was stopped by the woman in the passenger seat.

"Really? You'll have to show me some time," she said, smiling. Ludwig smiled back, thanking his luck that his blush would never show.

**A/N2: So, as you can probably tell, Ludwig Wagner is Kurt Wagner, a.k.a Nightcrawler's, son. Instead of inheriting Kurt's color, Ludwig wound up looking similar to his grandfather. I'll leave his mother up to your own personal ideas, as I don't have any plans for introducing her. If you have an idea for a character of your own, feel free to message me, or review if you don't have an account. They do not have to share any relation with any current Marvel character. Messages WILL be viewed first. Please try to flesh them out as much as possible first, or else they'll be judged more harshly. I will take my own bit of creativity with them as well, so they may not appear as you see them.**


End file.
